


Decisions and Deception

by Kate_The_Moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Romance, F/M, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Moose/pseuds/Kate_The_Moose
Summary: Scarlett is much like Sam in the sense that she has abilities. She gets to know the boys after her father and brother have a terrible accident. After some time, she falls in love. Twice. While trying to solve a mystery she must battle her feelings, her past, and an old man who just won't leave her alone.





	Decisions and Deception

I screamed, not straying the dark figure limping toward me. No one would hear me. We were in the middle of nowhere. I could see brief glints of the metal knife he was carrying, still dripping blood. My blood. He was getting closer. I was getting more and more worried that they wouldn’t save me. They had to. They always did. 

It drew closer still, till the blade was almost at my neck and his hand grabbed my waist. “Don’t resist.” He growled, sloppily placing his disgusting lips on mine. I squirmed and tried to push him away, but he was too strong. His knife just pressed against my skin. 

“Dean! Sam!” I screamed, hoping that maybe I wasn’t quite as far from them as I had initially imagined. All seemed hopeless. He tore at my already shredded black dress. I tried to focus, but none of my weird brain mumbo jumbo abilities seemed to want to participate in this one. I couldn’t breath. Panic set in. I was as good as gone. 

“Hey! Ugly!” The voice was gruff and strained. The man turned, and ran toward the tall figure at the end of the alley. He dodged it swiftly and punched him in the throat before jabbing it in the side and sweeping its feet from under it. I took a deep breath but it was shaky and forced. 

The other, taller man ran toward me and helped me up. I hugged him, sobbing. “I am so sorry. Please never let me leave again.” He wiped my face slightly and frowned, pulling me into another hug. 

“Shhhh. I won’t.” I shook in the cold and sighed, letting go of him. The other man finished off the being and ran towards me. 

“Scarlett, are you ok?” He looked sternly at me, almost scaring me. I nodded and wiped my face. “Good. You did a good job.” I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. “The best thing to do is scream, resist.” 

“Dean, give her a break,” Sam said, dropping his coat over my shoulders, “she has been through a lot tonight.” Sam stared daggers at Dean as I pulled the jacket tightly over my ripped-dress clad form. I felt like a dwarf between the two giants, even at 5’11. 

“Sam, she is just startled. She will be fine.” Dean stared back, crossing his arms. He tried to look tough but even he looked short next to Sam. I coughed, trying to break it up. They both looked at me. “Not the time kiddo.” Dean growled, looking back at Sam. 

“Don’t call me kiddo, Dean.” I clenched my fists, glaring at him. Suddenly, Dean seemed to be choking on something. I couldn’t stop it. It just happened. I screamed at myself in my head to stop. Not to hurt him. To just fall over and give up. 

“Scarlett!” Sam finally put a hand on my shoulder and it stopped. I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands. Sam kneeled beside me and put his hand on my back. “Hey. Shh. It’s ok. Dean’s fine. We are all fine. You are fine.” 

Dean groaned. “See? She ain’t exactly defenseless.” Dean rubbed his neck where small blue bruises were starting to form. I just sat curled up on the ground next to Sam, trying to breathe. I felt like the worst human being ever. Was I even human? 

“I am so sorry Dean. I can’t control it. I-I…” I stopped when Sam tightened his grip, pulling me closer. He was my best friend. Almost like a big brother. Even though I was his age. 

“Dean.” Sam whispered through gritted teeth. “Not the time. She can’t take it right now.” He stood and picked me up, wrapping his jacket back around me. Dean started to talk but just sighed. 

“Get her back to the car, Sam.” Dean sighed, uncrossing his arms and walking towards the guy he just knocked out. He kicked him, causing him to groan. He spit on him, glaring his eyes. “That’ll teach ya to touch her, or anyone like her, again!” He growled as he walked back to the Impala. He opened the door and I sunk into the jacket. He looked into the rearview at me, laying down like a pathetic young child. “You alright kidd-.“ He stopped himself, “Scarlett?” 

I winced and nodded. My head hurt and my stomach was in knots. “I-I’m fine. I just need rest.” 

“Well you can get plenty of that when we get to the motel. Right now, we want an explanation. Why were you out here.” Dean started the car, still looking at me. I shivered under his icy stare. He was stern but caring. It only made it worse. 

“I’m sorry, ok?!” I shouted at them, startling Sam and Dean. They knew what they did. They treated me like a child. I wasn’t a child. “I’m not incapable of taking care of myself, ok?” I snarled, seeming to worry Sam. I couldn’t see Dean’s reaction but I could tell it wasn’t far from Sam’s. I smirk internally. 

“Scarlett, c’mon. We just wanna protect you.” Sam frowned, looking back at me. That stupid puppy dog look. I couldn’t take it. 

“Darnit, Sammy!” It was an accident, and I immediately regretted it. I shrunk into the large jacket, but his facial expression didn’t change much. In fact, he almost smiled. “Sorry.” I muttered, trying to avoid his gaze. 

“Don’t be.” He had a slight twinge of something in his voice but I couldn’t decipher it. I looked over at him. Puppy dog look. “Scarlett, we know you can take care of yourself, but we, at least I,” He shot a look at Dean, who was looking into the rearview at me, “just want to make sure you are safe. If we hadn’t been here, who knows what would have happened. You could have gotten killed. Or worse.” Sam reached a hand back and placed it on my shoulder, sending a warm feeling of safety through my entire body, causing me to smile. 

“Ok you two. Let’s keep is PG.” Dean smirked. Sam punched him in the arm and I just giggled. I yawned, realizing how tired I was. My eyelids felt a hundred pounds. The boys seemed to be arguing but I didn’t hear much of anything. Eventually, I drifted off into a calm sense of nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't great but I'm still learning. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
